themannycenturionstheclashofkaijudofandomcom-20200215-history
Mavis Vermilion
"Cait Shelter Is More Cared About Other Attributes But That Why We Helping Them To Stop Nirvana" Mavis is one of the members that who cares her classmates in duel combat and also that Mavis is trustful careless about everyone in follow attributes and her siblings Hakuoh and Kise but even not when her mother became an attribute master for the Kaijudo Dragons which makes Mavis upset at her own mother that A and Master Nigel left the attribute also even was cost by Ivan in anyways as also Mavis was the daughter of Master Tiera and even that happen She was able to help her classmates to defeat their enemies in combat and but also Mavis have care about Surge is from Cait Shelter who want to fight alongside with him in the war combat zone and but even also She summon her creature that will which is Terradragon Regarion Doom from the Nature civilization but as for that eventually She's became Kaijudo Dragon of Fairy Mavis Profile Family Tiera Vermilion ( Mother ) Hakuoh Vermilion ( Brother ) Kise Vermilion ( Sister ) Personally Creature Terradragon Regarion Doom ( partner ) Jiggypuff the Puffer Deck Episode Appearance Mavis's Lost When Manny and his gang have the Duel Exam test, Mavis was with Laxus and Marakov to meet up Darkspella to duel her as also She know that Mavis was being too passionive about her friends able defend them but also Darkspella summoned Ares Dragoon to battle against Mavis, Marakov and Laxus in combat also but Mavis have her gauntlet to summon Regarion Doom which but even also as that happened Mavis summoned him, Ares Dragoon and Terradragon Regarion Doom seem are rivals from time as that which happen Darkspella have Ares Dragoon to attack Regarion Doom with his powerful move and but Mavis try to get him to destroy Ares Dragoon which that Darkspella have summoned and for that also Laxus and Marakov are shocked that Regarion was wounded by Ares Dragoon's Shadow Claw attack but Mavis try to get Regarion Doom up but banished and also after the duel Mavis cries for lost of Regarion in her duel against Darkspella Darkspella laughed at Mavis's defeat and told her that Terradragon Regarion Doom was too worthless to fight Ares Dragoon and Shawn was in the Darkness Army but also Marakov and Laxus was seem stunned by this that Shawn betrayed them and Marakov knew that Manny not gonna like this for Shawn's betrayal on Kaijudo Dragons and also that Darkspella told them that Mavis need to quit Kaijudo and never duel again until She find a stronger creature but they don't want her to quit Kaijudo Dragons because She's lost the duel after the duel, Mavis was crying in her room weeping and but also Tiera come in the room and told her what's wrong also as that Mavis said that She lost her duel against Darkspella and misses Regarion but Tiera knew that her daugther's lost and also that Mavis said to her She was going to quit Kaijudo and never duel again as but that also Tiera do want her to become stronger that cares about her friends to protect but also Tiera hugged Mavis for her lost of Regarion and but that Tiera does not want her daughter to quit on Kaijudo Dragons since because of that She lost the duel against Darkspella The Rivaly Attributes: Kaijudo Dragons And Shawn's Rangers On Breaktime after the class period, Mavis and others are in lounge having fun and playing Kaijudo also not when Shawn's Rangers come in from the roof of the lounge also then Mavis and the others were so angry at the Rangers for their Welcomeness and have been uninvited also that happen Super Megaforce Red Ranger told them that They were sent by leader to gave peace to Kumogakure but even bring justice and as that others sick of tired of Shawn's Rangers being of uninvited also not welcoming them either but even also that Mavis told them they unable to welcome here at all but also Super Megaforce Red Ranger told Mavis that Shawn sent them to own Manny an apology also that Kaijudo Dragons not care about their apology to Manny, also Evergreen told him that They are not forgiving them for what Shawn told him that He's not know how to lead and also told them They stole Manny's leadership but also never trust them for what They done for not letting Manny to be a leader of the Kaijudo Duel Masters, but also Kaijudo Dragons knew that reason why Shawn left the Blue Pegasus in the first place The School Mascot Was Ray?! Ordeal of Fire Breakout Team Kaijudo Dragons Beaten In Grand Dueling Games Spells Fairy Glitter - Mavis's main spell Fairy Law - Mavis's Fairy spell Fairy Sphere - Mavis's Fairy spell Fairy Dragon's Petalstorm - Mavis'a Fairy spell Equipments Gallery Thunder God Tribe and Mavis watch the News Update On Unknown Gosei Knight Superhero.png|Mavis And Others Worried For Manny Gonna Lose The Match against Black Phantom Crying mavis by decimo27-d5w5ibe.jpg Mavis cries by pkachu kun-d56j2im.png Mavis-vermilion.jpg Mavis witnesses Dragon Force.png|Mavis Found Out That Manny Was The Former Ranger Of Shawn's Rangers Attributes Mavis Avatar.png Mavis Mugshot.PNG STzZr.png Mavis Llorando.png|Mavis Lost Her Duel Against Darkspella And Told To Quit Kaijudo While Makarov and Laxus Overhearing This About Shawn Join The Darkness Army That She Going To Quit Kaijudo Dragons When Regarion Doom Banished Mavis wants Cana's victory.png Mavis-cries-makarov-and-laxus-shocked.jpg Kawaii mavis by kurokawahikariyuki-d61021u.jpg Mavis senses something.png 3464540 1391931703473.51res 500 281.jpg Cheering for Erza in Pandemonium.png|Mavis and others cheering for Ray on bringing the Kaijudo School's Spirit as the their new Mascot Asuka questions Mavis.png|Mavis was confont by Asuka that said Kaijugunu will bring the School's Spirit Masters see Jura's power.png|Mavis and Makarov see Haven's power by summoning Hydrus the Oathbound out from The Veil Makarov remembers Mavis' nickname.png|Mavis Remember Haven's Nickname Mavis continues with her strategy.png Mavis begins her strategy.png Mavis Mugshot 2.png Size worried Mavis.PNG Mavis disappointed.png|Mavis disappointed in Annabeth's defeat against Green Spartans Mavis watches the games.png|Mavis cheering for Team Kaijudo Dragons to win over Trojan Head attributes Mavis' reaction to her wrong prediction.png|Mavis Cries Over Minato's Death On Being Killed By Moordryd And Kaijugunu Have Not Show Up On Bring The Kaijudo School's Spirit Category:Characters Category:Wizards Category:Humans Category:Manny's Classmates Category:Gauntlet Users Category:Females Category:Female Characters Category:Floridians Category:Kaijudo Army Category:Kaijudo Category:Kaijudo Side Category:Kaijudo Duelists Category:Kaijudo Class Category:Wizard Class Category:Kaijudo Wizards Category:Good Wizards Category:Fairy Category:Fairy Clans Category:Fairy Class Category:Fairy Civilizations Duelists Category:Hybrid Wizards Category:Nature Category:Nature Clans Category:Nature Class Category:Nature Civilizations Duelists Category:Duel Masters Side Category:Duel Masters Class Category:Duel Masters Duelists Category:Duel Masters Category:Ranked Students Category:Wizard-In-Training Category:Master Nigel's Students Category:Kaijudo School Duel Masters Category:Kaijudo School Students Category:Almighty Colossus Students Category:Kaijudo Dragons Members Category:Light Category:Light Clans Category:Light Class Category:Light Civilizations Duelists Category:Light Civilizations Wizards Category:Red Lizard Members Category:Siblings Category:Mages Category:Dragon Slayer Mages Category:Slayer Class Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Kaijudo Centurions Category:Main Characters Category:Tribe Leaders Category:Light Civilization Tribe Wizards Category:Dragon Slayers Category:Kaijudo Kairos Dragons Members Category:Rank D Duelists Category:Mystic Element Centurions Category:Sorcerer Class Duel Masters